A Relationship That Shouldn't End
by Windrises
Summary: Ayano feels too much pressure from being in a serious relationship with Kyoko, so she considers ending it.


Note: Yuru Yuri is an anime that was done by the studios Doga Kobo and TYO Animations and is based on a manga by Namori.

Nineteen year old Ayano Sugiura knew what holiday was coming up, but she didn't want to think about it. She was a shy tsundere, so Valentine's Day was an embarrassing day for her. She didn't want to think about the holiday and hoped that she wouldn't have to hear about it from her girlfriend, Toshino Kyoko. Ayano laid on her bed thinking about what she could do. After a few minutes of thinking, an idea popped into her head. She figured that if she avoided Kyoko for a few days, she wouldn't have to deal with the holiday. However, her plan was at sudden risk of failure, because Kyoko called her.

Ayano considered not answering the phone. However, an image of Kyoko being worried about where she was popped into her head. Her mind guilted her into answering the phone. She nervously said, "Hello?"

Kyoko cheerfully replied, "Hi Ayano."

Ayano said, "Hi Toshino Kyoko. Now's not a great time to talk."

Kyoko asked, "Why not?"

Ayano paused and said, "I don't wanna say why."

Kyoko could tell that something was wrong, so she asked, "What's up?"

Ayano nervously sweated while saying, "Don't worry about it."

Kyoko replied, "You're the one who's worrying about something. How about you tell me what's up, so we can kiss and makeup?"

Ayano blushed with embarrassment and responded, "No, I don't want to do that. Please leave me alone." She paused and said, "I'm sorry. I don't feel well. I'm not sick or anything." Kyoko struggled to keep up with what Ayano was saying. Ayano said, "Goodbye Toshino Kyoko." She hung up the phone. She sat on the ground and curled herself into a ball.

A few days later Ayano had tea at Yui's house. The two of them and Chinatsu had a small tea party. Yui said, "Ayano, I know that you said you didn't want to talk about Kyoko, but she's been asking about you for days. She's been texting me five times a day to ask if I know anything about what you're going through."

Ayano sternly replied, "I don't want to talk or think about her."

Chinatsu had a small dislike for Kyoko, so she assumed that Kyoko was the one causing problems. She asked, "Is Kyoko driving you crazy again?"

Ayano said, "No, I'm the crazy one." She had a guilty look on her face while saying, "I should stop wording myself in a way that makes it seem like Kyoko's responsible for my problems. I'm creating my own problems."

Yui put her hand on Ayano's shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ayano had a sad look on her face while saying, "I think that I have to dump Kyoko."

Yui asked, "Why? Did you stop loving her?"

Ayano answered, "No, but I can't stand to be around her anymore."

Chinatsu replied, "I can't really stand her either."

Ayano said, "I can't stand to be around her for a different reason than you. Kyoko gives me support and fun, but I can't stand the embarrassment she puts me through. Everytime we go out I feel overly shy, blushing like crazy, and I feel like I can't wait for it to end. She makes me happier and more miserable than anything else in life. It's the most conflicting thing that I've ever gone through." She put her hand over her face and facepalmed several times.

Yui replied, "Maybe you two should just go your separate ways for a brief time."

Ayano looked over at Yui and asked, "What do you mean?"

Yui replied, "You're young and you might be too young to be in a serious relationship. You and Kyoko can just be friends. If you fall in love again, you'll be happy and if that doesn't happen, you'll at least have Kyoko as a friend."

Ayano thought about it and said, "That might be the best choice."

Chinatsu responded, "There is another option."

Ayano asked, "What is it?"

Chinatsu answered, "You can just tell Kyoko to hit the road." Yui frowned at Chinatsu.

Ayano said, "I couldn't do that. In fact, I don't think that you have the guts for that either."

Chinatsu replied, "You're smarter than I want you to be."

A few hours later Ayano went home and called Kyoko. Kyoko picked up the phone and said, "Hi Ayano. Are you ready to explain why you've been so distant and sad?" Ayano explained to Kyoko about wanting to be just friends for a while. Kyoko thought about what Ayano said and replied, "This isn't the most sparkling of news."

Ayano responded, "I'm sorry that I'm not Ms. Sunshine. I know that I'm difficult to deal with. That's why this new arrangement might be for the best. You won't have to deal with my overly shy antics anymore."

Kyoko replied, "But I like dealing with your problems."

Ayano had a sad look on her face while saying, "I'm not worth saving."

Kyoko replied, "Whether or not that's true, I always want to save you."

Ayano responded, "Thank you." She said her goodbyes to Kyoko and hung up. She laid on her bed and thought about her life, her feelings, and Kyoko.

A week later it was Valentine's Day. Ayano was in bed, but her cellphone was ringing. Kyoko was calling her. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

Kyoko replied, "Hi Ayano."

Ayano yawned and said, "You're calling pretty early."

Kyoko replied, "Yes, I had a question that's important."

Ayano asked, "What is it?"

Kyoko asked, "Will you go out with me tonight?"

Ayano said, "Kyoko, I'm really sorry, but you know that we're friends now. We're not a couple or anything like that."

Kyoko replied, "Then we'll have a friendship date."

Ayano had a doubtful look on her face while asking, "A friendship date on Valentine's Day? Sounds like one of your attempts to get back together."

Kyoko replied, "We'll be two friends spending the evening together, since our family and friends will be on dates. We'll be just friends, unless we fall in love again."

Ayano had feelings of reluctance going on in her brain, but she felt like she couldn't turn down this offer. She didn't want to be lonesome, so she said, "Okay then." Ayano and Kyoko made plans to have dinner at a fast food place.

Ayano wondered how she should dress. If she dressed too fancy, it would appear like an outfit for a date and if she dressed too sloppily, it would seem like she didn't care about the date. She got changed into a blue sweater and a green skirt. She decided to not put on much makeup or any lipstick.

Five hours later Ayano arrived at the fast food place. She walked in and tried have a dignified, mature looking image, but she had a lot of nervous feelings going on in her heart. She couldn't tell what her relationship was with Kyoko at this point? Were they friends, a couple, or rivals? Ayano ordered her food and drink and nervously sat down.

A half hour later Kyoko arrived. She danced over to Ayano's table and sat down. Kyoko had taken so long to show up, that Ayano had time to finish her meal. Ayano looked at Kyoko and said, "Hi Kyoko. You're late."

Kyoko nervously laughed and replied, "I'm sorry. I was being scatterbrained."

Ayano said, "I finished my dinner, so I guess I won't be staying much longer."

Kyoko stuck her hands in the air and replied, "Please stay. We can talk about friendship stuff and stuff like that."

Ayano looked over at Kyoko and felt too stressed out to be around her. She stood up and said, "I'm sorry Kyoko, but I need to be alone." She ran out of the restaurant.

The park was a few blocks away, so Ayano ran there. She looked around and found an area where nobody else was at. She laid down and stared at the stars. A few minutes later Kyoko arrived and laid next to Ayano. Ayano looked over at her and said, "I know I'm being rude, but I can't be around you anymore. It's too much stress for me."

Kyoko replied, "Ayano, I need you to listen to me for a minute. Hear me out before rejecting me."

Ayano responded, "Okay."

Kyoko looked at her and said, "Ayano, if you don't love me, I'll stay out of your life. However, if you love me as much as I love you, we can't give up on this relationship. You're the most beautiful and darling girl that I've ever met."

Ayano had a tear coming down her eye while saying, "I love you and I'm not talking about friendship. I love you as a partner."

Kyoko put her arm around Ayano and asked, "Then why do you feel so scared to be around me?"

Ayano had a guilty look on her face while saying, "I feel like I don't deserve you. You're so calm and fun about everything and I'm a nervous wreck. You deserve somebody better. I don't want to keep you from meeting the love of your life."

Kyoko hugged Ayano while saying, "You are the love of my life. Your imperfections make you more appealing. Helping you makes me feel like I have an important part in your life."

Ayano hugged back and replied, "I hope that you can forgive me for being so easily stressed out and for trying to chicken out of our relationship. I don't want you to leave me. I want to be with you forever."

Kyoko gently said, "Then I'll never your side."

Ayano and Kyoko kissed each other. Ayano said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Kyoko replied, "It's going to be a happy forever, as long as we stay together." Ayano and Kyoko held hands while staring up at the sky. The beauty of the stars was nothing compared to the beautiful bond that Ayano and Kyoko had and always will have.


End file.
